Dementor's Kiss
by twinkle2lilstar
Summary: Find out what the Ravenclaws are up to... PLEASE R/R


Dementor's Kiss  
  
A/N: If I don't update much, it's probably cuz i'm working on another fanfic.... (J BIZZLE. :) I lub J Boog/J Bizzle. :) he's single :) hee hee...) but I wrote a few chapters... I'll try my best... :) and this probably won't be the best chapter... because of the other chapters... please R/R thankies... and peaze no flaming... cuz... J Boog, Tom Felton and "Malfoy Dude" are already hot. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, because... JK Rowling owns them. :) YAY. :)  
  
_____________________(*)_____________________  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Introducing the Plan  
  
Dumbledore watched all the students eat merrily. He stood up.   
  
"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. This year will be very different. Our school will be now guarded by dementors." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Harry bent his head down and started to sink under the table. Malfoy, of course, was laughing at him.   
  
Dumbledore stared at Malfoy. "I really don't find it funny to have dementors at our school, Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said. All the students started to stare at Malfoy.  
  
"Finally Malfoy gets a taste of his own medicine." Ron laughed. Harry rosed from the table and smiled.  
  
"Starting tomorrow, you will be guarded by these dementors. The dementors are here to guard us from Voldemort. So, lets celebrate the fact that our school is protected." Dumbledore announced. He sat back down and soon the Great Hall was filled with noises.  
  
"Why are you eating like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dementors are coming...we have to eat like we're troubled or something. Why would we be so happy about dementors?" Ron yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall heard him and then started to eat like Ron.  
  
"You didn't have to yell your answer." Hermione said. She looked at her food and started to eat like Ron.  
  
Harry stared at the Ravenclaw table. There was another pretty girl sitting right next to her. "Ron, who's that?"   
  
"I really don't know." Harry said.  
  
"I hate Malfoy... always making fun of Harry." Cho said. "What about you Paula?"  
  
(A/N Yay... ORIGINAL CHARACTER...LOL onto introducing her...) Paula looked at Malfoy. Her black hair shined in the candlelight. Some say she's a younger version of Cho, but an inch taller than her. They looked like they're related, but actually... they're just best friends. Paula was also in the same year as Harry and all those fifth year students.   
  
"He's okay..." Paula said. She took a tiny spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved it slowly in her mouth.  
  
"Dementors." Cho laughed. "He's looking this way..."  
  
Paula looked at Malfoy. "No he's not..." Paula said. She took a sip of water.  
  
"Oh yes he is..." Cho said.   
  
"He is..." Paula said.  
  
"Paula, I have an idea..." Cho said. Paula listened to Cho's idea.  
  
"Sounds good." Paula said. "Sounds good."  
  
"Ravenclaws are just as annoying as Gryffindors." Malfoy announced. Crabbe and Goyled nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"And so are you." Blaise mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Nothing... go eat." Blaise said.  
  
"I'm not as annoying as the Ravenclaws. The only Slytherin who's annoying as the Ravenclaws is... Pansy." Malfoy announced.  
  
Pansy sneered. "You're annoying as hell. Now shut up and eat your food." Pansy commanded.  
  
"Damn, you sound like my father." Malfoy said. He started to eat his food and kept his eye on Paula. He knew she was up to something.  
  
He blew on his soup. "Great... the dementors are coming." Malfoy thought.  
  
"Should we have a welcome ball?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't like dementors." Professor Snape said.  
  
"We have to treat them all the same. Besides, it's time that we have a ball... we need more balls than Yule Balls." Dumbledore said.  
  
"No we don't. I don't want to see the students excited... and they only have a dress robe... not five hundred." Snape said.  
  
"I think it's lovely." Professor McGonagall said.   
  
Dumbledore stood up. "We're going to have a Valentines Ball... and an Easter Ball this year. And of course, a Yule Ball. And an end of the year ball." Dumbledore announced.  
  
The students groaned.  
  
"Ah... this year is a very special year for us. Now eat faster so all of you can go to bed." Dumbledore announced. He sat back down, and saw Snape giving him evil glances. "Enjoy your meal, Severus." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Great..." Cho said. "Where's Cedric when I need him." She cried a tear.  
  
"You don't need Cedric. There's always Harry." Paula said.  
  
"He's not the same." Cho said. She looked at Harry. "He's younger than me."  
  
"I'm about his age." Paula said.  
  
"And how do you know about his age?" Cho asked.  
  
"Please... everybody knows his birthday. Especially that Creevey boy." Paula said.  
  
"You sound like Malfoy." Cho said.  
  
"That's great." Paula said.   
  
"SHE LOOKED AT YOU." Ron said in a loud whisper.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"SHE LOOKED AT YOU AGAIN!" Ron whispered.  
  
"That's very flattering... but, what's wrong with me looking at Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cho... not you. Why would Harry want to be looked at by you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry said. "All of you shut up."   
  
"Dementors." Fred and George said.  
  
"PMS." Neville said.  
  
The Gryffindors looked cluelessly at Neville.  
  
Padma turned to Paula. "Oh too bad we only have double classes with the Hufflepuffs." Padma said. She looked at Malfoy. "That sexy man over there is looking at you."  
  
"He knows...here... I'll tell you something. It was mostly Cho's idea... and she wants you to be part of this plan. We should dress up as dementors." Paula whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" Padma yelled. "WHY?"  
  
"Well, did you see Malfoy running out of his compartment in the beginning of the third year... after the dementor thing? Well, she felt sorry for Harry, so we want Malfoy to be scared and shit... if you know what I mean." Paula whispered.  
  
"And how exactly is this going to work? And how are we supposed to look like dementors? Polyjuice potion? I'm not going near that thing... it tastes disgusting." Padma whispered.   
  
Cho looked at Padma and Paula and nodded in disbelief. "Oh great." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Padma, quiet... we're going to attack them... okay? Attack them... sneak into their clothes... after washing them of course... and we have to wear dark masks." Paula explained silently.  
  
"But... we'll be missing from class..." Padma said.  
  
"We'll be dementors by night." Paula said.  
  
"And what if we run into Voldemort... and getkilled." Padma said.   
  
"What was the last word you said?" Paula asked.  
  
"Get..." Padma gulped. "killed..."  
  
  
_____________________(*)_____________________  
  
  
A/N weird cliffie. :) Well now you're done reading... MUAHAHA time to review. Review. :) Ahh... time to write the 2nd chapter... :) hee hee. and remember, I have one of the later chapters done. (of course it's not the last chapter. I have more on my mind.) hee hee. and what's up with the (*)? Well I'm using the font terminal on notepad... and it looks so pretty so that's the reason. And what else... REVIEW. makes me happy everytime :) 


End file.
